


Загляни в мою душу

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Marauders, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Кто же знал, что неуёмное любопытство, хорошая интуиция и умение подмечать детали дадут Ремусу возможность по-настоящему узнать Лили? И стоило ли вообще открывать этот ящик Пандоры?





	Загляни в мою душу

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней «Атомная леда» группы «Немного Нервно». Автор давно хотел написать про Лили-стерву. 
> 
> Написано на первый тур на hogsland.com на турнир волшебников. Ключевая фраза: "Недоверие к друзьям - вершина бесчестья".

_Всё, что она скажет сегодня —_  
_Скажется завтра на нервах и сердце._

Ремус никогда не считал себя мудрым. Пусть Сириус и Питер шутили, что ему самое место на Рэйвенкло, Ремус-то знал, что знания — не то, к чему стремится его плоть и кровь.  
Но вот интуиция и умение подмечать детали у Ремуса действительно были сильно развиты: наверное, надо сказать спасибо зверю внутри. Ну и немного книгам по маггловской психологии. Поэтому он знал, что его привязанность к друзьям вполне может носить ненормальный характер. Закрывать глаза на все их недостатки, быть готовым порвать горло любому за плохое слово в их адрес, безгранично доверять: патология, она и в Антарктиде патология. Но Ремус знал кое-что еще: зависимость Джеймса от Лили носила куда более ненормальный характер.

Все любили Лили. Солнечная, яркая, заразительно смеющаяся. Она располагала к себе за считаные минуты: одна улыбка, один серьезный — будто бы всезнающий и божественный — взгляд из-под ресниц — и любой покорен до глубины души. И Ремуса Лили тоже покоряла — как своими знаниями, так и умением легко осадить Джеймса и Сириуса. Но она так же легко умела говорить резкие, злые слова — такие, от которых Джеймс замирал, словно статуя, и не знал, что ответить. А вечером он сидел в комнате, смотрел в окно, и на его лице отражались такие глубокие боль и тоска, словно ему разбили сердце. Хотя, наверное, так оно и было.

Но все равно все продолжали любить Лили. И только Ремус пытался взглянуть на ее поведение с других точек зрения. Он тихонько наблюдал за ней, пока никто не видел. Это, наверное, было символично, но именно тридцать первого мая, за день до начала очередного лета, Ремус впервые увидел _настоящий_ взгляд Лили. И понял: в ней сидит зверь похлеще, чем в нем самом. Потому что Лили не подавляет его — она и есть этот зверь. 

_Все, что она скажет сегодня -_  
_Ложь на семьдесят два процента._

Теперь Ремус видел то, на что не обращали внимания другие: улыбка Лили гасла, стоило ей повернуться ко всем спиной. Заразительный смех был похож на торжествующий хохот королевы из диснеевской Белоснежки. Правильные, благородные и совершенно книжные фразы были для Лили лишь словами. В глазах ее не было веры и надежды, и если глаза действительно зеркало души, то через эту душу свои фразы она не пропускала. Лили врала всем и каждому.  
Джеймс, как и их многочисленные однокурсники, считал Лили удивительно прямолинейной и честной, но Ремус теперь знал, что всё это — лишь маска. И что Лили готова поверить только в ту ложь, которую сама захочет сделать правдой.  
Ремус никак не мог забыть, как горько плакала Мэри Макдональд, когда увидела Сириуса с другой девушкой. Лили гладила Мэри по голове, заставляла пить успокаивающее зелье, заботливо обнимала за плечи и совершенно тактично не вмешивалась в стройный гул утешающих подружек. Вот только в глазах Лили было презрение, смешанное с каким-то непонятным торжеством. Казалось, что если она сейчас открыла бы рот, единственное, что она сказала бы: «Ну и дура же ты, Мэри, а ведь я тебе говорила… И как я вообще выношу тебя?».

Но стоило Сириусу с Джеймсом переступить порог гостиной, Ремус как в замедленной съемке увидел каждое движение Лили: вот она закрыла глаза, на мгновение прижала ладонь ко лбу, вскочила с дивана — и в её глазах уже сиял благородный гнев защитницы всех несправедливо обиженных. Лили говорила колкости и буквально кипела от ненависти. Потому что она верила в свою правоту. 

_Она так искренне пишет записку,_  
_И не хочет с тобой прощаться._

Но были и другие вещи, в которые Лили самозабвенно верила. Северус. Она совершенно искренне не собиралась прощать ему то оскорбление у озера и гордо игнорировала все попытки Снейпа помириться.  
Вот только каждый вечер она садилась в библиотеке за их бывший стол и какое-то время молча гипнотизировала книжные полки, будто бы вспоминая… как раз в те моменты, когда рядом проходил Северус. Однако стоило ему попытаться подойти, Лили прожигала его взглядом и, почти молниеносно собрав вещи, уходила. 

На зельеварении Лили обязательно садилась так, чтобы взгляд Северуса непроизвольно натыкался на нее — достаточно поднять глаза на доску. И Снейп все усерднее корпел над котлом, не поднимая головы, а Лили начинала задавать Слагхорну как можно больше вопросов: раз не видит, тогда пусть слышит. 

А один раз Ремус даже увидел то, что совершенно точно не предназначалось для чьих-либо глаз. После очередной прогулки они с Джеймсом и Сириусом чуть не попались Филчу и разбежались по разным коридорам — в одиночку скрыться-то проще. Ремус, бесшумно передвигаясь, повернул в правое крыло на пятом этаже, да так и замер с отрытым ртом.  
Растущая луна удивительно ярко светила в окно, почти обесцвечивая Лили и делая ее похожей на античное изваяние. Она стояла с закрытыми глазами, на ее губах играла торжествующая улыбка, а Северус стоял перед ней на коленях, целовал её ладони и тихо бормотал: «Лили, моя Лили». 

Ремус очень вовремя успел вернуться в предыдущий коридор — как раз когда Эванс открыла глаза. Её сбивчивый шепот был слишком отчетливо слышен в абсолютной тишине: «Это случайность, мы не должны… я уже всё забыла… не стоит».  
Чему тогда радовался Ремус, так это тому, что проход в их башню находился в другой стороне, и Лили так и не узнала, что он был случайным свидетелем этой… встречи. 

_Но все, что она скажет сейчас -_  
_Случайная фраза, про случайную связь.  
Делай как знаешь, но я бы не верила ей._

Лили сидела у озера и подбрасывала в руке что-то блестящее. Ремус непроизвольно посмотрел на этот предмет и на мгновение замер. Она держала нож — настолько тонкий, что он казался длинной иглой. Это было действительно жутко — казалось, что сейчас Лили быстро проведет им по своим бледным запястьям… так и до Мунго было недолго. Как ей, так и Ремусу с такими картинами перед глазами.

— Как дела, Ремус? — медовым голосом спросила Лили, прервав его размышления. 

— Эм… хорошо.

— Точно? — Лили отложила нож и посмотрела на него своим особым взглядом. — Мы же в чем-то очень похожи, и я вижу, что с тобой происходит что-то… неправильное.

— А ты, Лили… считаешь свою жизнь правильной? — глубоко вздохнув, поинтересовался Ремус. Она усмехнулась и пожала плечами. Теперь Ремус отчего-то был уверен: Лили узнала, что он видел её той ночью. 

— В моей жизни было много неудачных случайностей. Особенно в тех вещах, в которых тебе повезло. У тебя есть те люди, которым ты можешь доверять.

— Доверие должно быть обоюдным. А разве тебе, Лили, можно верить? — возразил Ремус, хотя и видел, что именно сейчас, в этот момент, она была абсолютно искренней. 

— Но ведь Джеймс верит? — метко заметила Лили, едва качнув головой в сторону квидиччного поля, откуда шли друзья Ремуса. А потом подмигнула ему и направилась в сторону замка, оставляя после себя легкий цветочный аромат.

 _…Смеется, сгорая в цветных водопадах…_

После того странного разговора Ремус не находил себе места. Они с Лили часто встречались взглядами, и у них даже появилась традиция сидеть вечерами под деревом у озера, пока Ремус ждал Джеймса и Сириус с тренировки. Наверное, Лили было интересно. Возможно, она даже считала его равным себе, раз он знал все её тайны? 

Лили не оправдывала себя, просто становилась с Ремусом настоящей: еще более колкой, немного злой и самую малость уставшей. Вот только действительно ли в эти моменты она не надевала новую маску? Вдруг это была просто очередная роль, предназначенная для человека, который смог её разоблачить? Ремус не мог дать точного ответа. Он только знал, что существуют две истины, почти противоречащие друг другу: Лили соткана из лжи, но если она решит во что-то поверить, то будет предана этой идеи до конца, как и положено гриффиндорцам. 

Лили верила, что Пожиратели Смерти — абсолютное зло, и Ремус был с ней солидарен. Лили верила, что ей идут венки из цветов на голове, и с этим Ремус был готов поспорить. Лили искренне верила, что Джеймс и Сириус — пустые, поверхностные мальчишки, и в ответ на это Ремус обычно шипел:

— Ты их не знаешь.

— А они не знают меня, — не оставалась в долгу Лили, и остальные слова застревали в горле у Ремуса. Ведь Джеймс был готов узнать Лили и подарить ей целый мир. Если бы только она поверила — может, его друг получил бы заслуженное счастье? Даже если в реальности все окажется не так, как в мечтах, и Лили не сможет подарить Джеймсу искреннюю и самозабвенную любовь?

— …Что же ты хочешь от меня, Ремус? — спросила Лили, по традиции собирая сумку, едва заметив вдалеке знакомые фигуры. 

— Узнать, готова ли ты поверить, что Джеймс достоин тебя и способен сделать тебя счастливой? — напряженно всматриваясь в совершенно беззаботного Сохатого, Ремус выпалил то, что безумно хотел сказать еще в самый первый их разговор. 

— Он может попробовать убедить меня, — задумчиво ответила Лили после недолгой паузы. 

— Лунатик, Эванс, какой приятный вечер в лучах заходящего солнца, не так ли? — спросил Джеймс, оказавшись возле них. Сириус заговорщицки подмигнул Ремусу, и тот позволил поднять себя с мягкой травы. 

— Погода и правда хороша, — вполне миролюбиво ответила Лили, и Джеймс, загоревшись надеждой, спросил:

— Может, прогуляемся?

— Не раньше, чем ты переоденешься, Поттер, — ответила Лили, тоже поднимаясь с земли, и гордо направилась в замок.

— Эй, Лили, подожди! — после минутного ступора Джеймс бросился вслед за ней. 

— Ах, эти женщины, — Сириус театрально закатил глаза, обнимая Ремуса за плечи. — Ну, Лунатик, я терпел очень долго. Теперь рассказывай, что у тебя за секреты с Эванс? 

— Ничего такого, — ответил Ремус.

— Мой дорогой друг, неужели ты забыл, что говорила наша благородная староста? «Недоверие к друзьям — подстава из подстав!».

— Вершина бесчестья, Сириус, — с улыбкой поправил Ремус. — Недоверие к друзьям — вершина бесчестья. Так она всегда говорит. Но я не уверен, что ты сможешь поверить в то, что я тебе расскажу.

— Я готов поверить во всё, — дурашливо воскликнул Сириус. Они засмеялись и в обнимку направились к замку. 

Когда-нибудь Ремус обязательно всё ему расскажет. Правда, если Лили действительно готова забыть все свои маски и поверить в Джеймса, это случится не так уж и скоро. Ведь счастье друзей для Ремуса важнее всего другого. Даже какого-то пресловутого доверия.


End file.
